Beyblade Spirit
by rayast
Summary: Suite d'Un nouveau départ. Bladebreakers et Cats' Eyes représenteront le Japon lors du tournoi mondial. D'ici-là, ils auront un long chemin à parcourir entre rencontres, révélations, larmes et rires. Le Beyblade n'a pas encore livré tous ses secrets !


(Salut ! Avec un jour d'avance (dites merci à **Shadow_SSJ **de fanfic-fr !), voici le premier chapitre de Beyblade Spirit (alias BS) ! Je devais publier un chapitre contenant une description des persos et un résumé de l'histoire avant le premier chap proprement dit mais… il n'est pas encore prêt (goutte sur la tempe)… Je le mettrais plus tard, désolée !

Les commentaires de l'auteure sont soulignés, les pensées sont en _italiques._

Bonne lecture !)

Chapitre 1 : révélations matinales.

7h30, manoir des Hiwatari.

Kai traversait le hall d'entrée d'un pas vif lorsqu'il fut intercepté par son majordome.

« -Vous sortez, Monsieur ? l'interrogea-t-il avec déférence.

-Oui, je ne prends pas mon petit-déjeuner ici et je ne rentrerais probablement pas avant ce soir.

-Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?

-Chez des amies, répondit-il avant de sortir. »

La veille, à la fin du tournoi, Lin avait invité les deux équipes à venir passer la journée chez elle pour discuter et s'entraîner. Tyson avait protesté, disant qu'il voulait profiter des derniers jours de vacances pour faire la grasse matinée, mais la promesse d'un copieux petit-déjeuner et les suppliques de sa petite-amie l'avaient rapidement convaincu. La neko-jin avait ajouté qu'elle leur réservait une surprise de taille et ses coéquipières avaient été prises de fou rire. Lorsque Max les avait interrogées sur la raison de leur hilarité, Meiko lui avait répondu que leurs têtes vaudraient le détour quand on leur parlerait de la RA. Alice l'avait aussitôt coupée pour qu'elle ne gâche pas la surprise et les garçons n'avaient rien pu savoir de plus.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la demeure des Chinoises, Kai essayait de deviner à quoi elles avaient pu faire allusion. RA ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et cela l'exaspérait. Même si cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup, le Russe était d'un naturel très curieux et il n'aimait pas qu'on le laisse dans l'ignorance. Sa perspicacité et son sens de l'observation aiguisé suffisaient généralement à apaiser ses interrogations mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Il avait réfléchi pendant une partie de la nuit, sans résultat, c'est pourquoi il était pressé d'arriver et d'avoir enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres : cette journée promettait d'être intéressante ! Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison…

7h40, chez les Hanson.

Kenny attrapa son ordinateur portable, sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers en évitant de peu la dégringolade. Il était impatient de rejoindre ses amis et mourrait littéralement de curiosité quant à la fameuse surprise que Lin leur avait promise. Il avait fait une petite recherche sur Internet mais n'avait rien trouvé de concluant concernant le terme « RA ». Il traversa en coup de vent le restaurant où ses parents faisaient le ménage et les salua brièvement. La porte d'entrée claqua un instant plus tard tandis que M. Hanson se tournait vers sa femme pour l'interroger.

« -Où va Kenny de si bon matin ? Sans avoir pris son petit-déjeuner en plus !

-Tu as déjà oublié ? Lin les a tous invités à venir passer la journée chez elle.

-Ah oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est pressé ! C'est vrai qu'on ne doit pas faire attendre les jolies filles, ha, ha, ha !

-Regardez-moi qui dit ça ! Mais tu n'as pas tort, admit-elle. En plus, qui sait, notre future belle-fille est peut-être parmi elles. J'ai remarqué qu'il apprécie beaucoup la blonde aux yeux bleus-vert… Alice, je crois… C'est une gentille fille et elle est aussi intelligente que lui !

-Ah bon, je n'ai pas fait attention…

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

-Ha, ha, ha, tu es dure !

-Juste réaliste mon chéri. »

7h40, chez les Tate.

Max s'était levé tôt ce jour-là pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard. Il s'était préparé en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son père et lui avait laissé un mot pour lui rappeler où il était. Il marchait maintenant d'un bon pas en pensant que c'était vraiment une belle journée. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, le vent soufflait, les oiseaux chantaient, que demander de plus ? Tout lui semblait parfait, comme si chaque chose était à sa place. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû au tournoi qui s'était terminé en beauté par la formation des Bladebreakers2… A cette pensée, son sourire s'agrandit. Les Cats' Eyes et les Bladebreakers n'allaient pas se séparer mais poursuivre leur route ensemble, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, savoir qu'il ne serait pas séparé de Bess l'enchantait. Il était vrai qu'elle était attachante, mignonne, gentille… du moins quand on ne la cherchait pas trop ! Il avait aussi appris que ses coéquipières aimaient venir se confier à elle lorsque quelque chose les tracassait. Elles savaient qu'elles trouveraient toujours auprès de la blonde une oreille attentive et un soutien sans faille. Lin aussi occupait ce rôle mais elle était surtout sollicitée lorsque l'on avait besoin de conseils. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'hésitait pas à donner son avis et agir s'il le fallait contrairement à l'Anglaise qui préférait écouter, consoler ou rassurer.

Max la trouvait formidable d'être toujours là pour ses amies tout en restant la plupart du temps dans leur ombre. Entourée de la charismatique Lin, de l'aura mystérieuse de Rika, de l'enthousiasme débordant de Meiko ou même de l'intelligence pleine d'assurance de sa cousine, elle passait relativement inaperçue. Pourtant, dès qu'il l'avait vue, l'Américain avait été charmé par elle. Etait-ce l'éclat unique qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux ou l'aura apaisante qui émanait d'elle qui avait attiré son attention ? Il ne savait pas et peu lui importait. Il avait gagné sa confiance et son amitié et il en était heureux, surtout que cela n'avait pas été sans peine !

Au début, elle était comme un animal craintif et ne se laissait pas approcher de trop près. Il lui avait fallu presque trois semaines de patience et de gentillesse pour qu'elle l'accepte. Cela l'avait un peu dérouté car habituellement il se faisait rapidement apprécier par les autres, sa bonne humeur et son sourire mettant les gens en confiance. Meiko lui avait cependant assuré qu'il était le premier garçon avec qui Bess s'entendait aussi bien après si peu de temps. Il avait fallu à Taki plus de deux mois pour arriver au même résultat alors qu'il avait déjà la confiance de Lin, Rika et Meiko…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Max était heureux et ne se préoccupait pas du tout de la surprise que la déesse des flammes leur réservait. Il verrait bien en temps voulu !

7h45, dojo des Granger.

Ray était prêt à partir depuis un bon moment déjà, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tyson. Celui-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés mais cela n'allait pas durer ! En effet, le Chinois se dirigeait vers sa chambre, bien décidé à le tirer de son lit pour ne pas arriver en retard chez sa dulcinée. Arrivé devant la porte fermée d'où lui parvenaient de légers ronflements, il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Il lui faudrait une fois encore mener à bien la dure tâche qui lui incombait quasiment tous les matins : réveiller Tyson. Faisant fi de la pénombre qui régnait (ah, les avantages d'être un neko-jin…), il fixa son coéquipier pendant quelques secondes en se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre cette fois-ci… Une sonnerie stridente le sortit brutalement de ses réflexions et il se tourna vers la source de cette cacophonie.

« -_Tiens, il a pensé à mettre son réveil ! Malheureusement ça ne sert à rien, il ne l'entend jamais !_

Le neko-jin éteignit l'appareil et se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Il entreprit ensuite de secouer le dormeur comme un cocotier mais, comme il s'y attendait, cette piètre tentative n'eut aucun effet. Le contraire aurait été bien étonnant !

-Tyson, tu es très en retard ! Kai va te tuer !

Un centième de la conscience du Japonais émergea des bras de Morphée. Retard… Kai… tuer… Bah, vu le nombre de fois où il avait fait attendre son capitaine, une de plus ou une de moins n'allait pas changer grand-chose, non ? Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Ray changea de stratégie.

-C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner !

Ce n'était pas très convaincant sans l'odeur de la nourriture derrière et Tyson ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

-Meiko va être furieuse si elle ne te voit pas arriver ! Elle va finir par te quitter !

En entendant le prénom de sa petite-amie, le dormeur se réveilla à moitié avant de laisser sa conscience replonger dans les limbes du sommeil. Le Chinois l'avait déjà fait ce coup-là ! En plus Meiko le connaissait bien et ne semblait pas vraiment affectée par ses retards, du moins pas assez pour ne plus vouloir de lui…

-Je te préviens, Lin va te mettre une raclée si on arrive en retard ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

Pourquoi serait-il le seul à subir le courroux de la capitaine des Cats ? Ah oui, Ray était déjà prêt à partir lui et en plus il sortait avec elle. Sa raison et son instinct de survie tirèrent la sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit. C'est qu'elle était vraiment capable de l'envoyer à l'hôpital celle-là ! Néanmoins, aussi effrayante soit-elle, la neko-jin lui paraissait bien loin comparée à son lit douillet. Sa survie ou l'appel du sommeil, l'appel du sommeil ou sa survie ? Ce dilemme intérieur de si bon matin le fatigua et il laissa tomber, il s'occuperait de la jeune fille plus tard (ou plutôt, c'est elle qui s'occupera de lui (rires) !).

-Hum… Bon, j'ai une idée et tant pis pour toi !

Le garçon aux yeux dorés sortit sa toupie de sa poche et la lança sur le plancher. Le bruit de sa rotation, s'il ne parvint pas à réveiller l'endormi, l'empêcha au moins de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience.

-Driger, les Griffes de Foudre au minimum.

Des crépitements retentirent.

-Driger ! Je veux le réveiller, pas l'assommer ou le tuer voyons !

Le bruit diminua jusqu'à devenir un léger bourdonnement presque inaudible. Une seconde plus tard, un hurlement se fit entendre dans tout le quartier.

-Ah, le petit Granger est réveillé ! nota une voisine qui faisait la vaisselle.

-Je me demande ce que le jeune Ray a bien pu inventer cette fois ! répondit son mari qui lisait son journal, une tasse de café noir à la main. Tyson est particulièrement bruyant aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, je suis également curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… En tout cas, ce que je devine c'est qu'ils ont un rendez-vous important. Normalement c'est tranquille pendant les vacances et le tournoi de Beyblade est déjà terminé.

-En effet. Ils ont peut-être rendez-vous avec leurs petites-amies. Ce sont de charmantes jeunes filles d'après ce que j'ai vu lors du tournoi. Par contre, je plains celle de Tyson car, même si c'est un gentil garçon, il est parfois irrécupérable…

-Moi c'est Ray que je plains. Cette neko-jin ne semble pas être une de ces filles belles mais sans caractère, bien au contraire ! On peut voir dans ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire !

-C'est vrai, je l'ai aussi remarqué… Bah, qui sommes-nous pour juger de ça après tout ? Laissons-les vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent ! »

7h58, maison de Lin et Rika.

Les Cats s'affairaient dans la salle à manger pour terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner avant l'arrivée de leurs invités. Cette journée allait être pleine de surprises alors avoir l'estomac bien rempli pour l'affronter ne serait pas de trop ! A huit heures tapantes, la sonnette retentit et Snow aboya joyeusement sous l'œil blasé d'Angel, confortablement allongée sur un des canapés du salon. Kai, Max et Kenny, qui s'étaient rencontrés sur le chemin, venaient d'arriver. La reine des glaces alla les accueillir et les guida jusqu'à ses amies. Après s'être salués, ils prirent tous place autour de la table bien garnie pour discuter en attendant Ray et Tyson.

« -Quel gigantesque petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama le blond en examinant les différents mets. Ça a l'air super bon ! Rien que l'odeur est un vrai délice !

-Bien sûr ! On ne s'est pas donné tant de mal pour rien !... J'espère que Tyson et Ray vont rapidement arriver, sinon on va commencer sans eux ! s'impatienta la Française déjà affamée.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, la rassura sa meilleure amie.

-Ray a dû avoir du mal à réveiller Tyson, comme d'habitude. Ça ne doit pas être facile de faire ça tous les jours… compatit le Chef.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas semblant quand il dort ! approuva Max.

Les autres rirent en entendant cette remarque qui était on ne peut plus vraie. Après, pour passer le temps, Max et Kenny racontèrent aux filles comment ils avaient failli être disqualifiés lors du tournoi asiatique parce que le Japonais avait trop dormi (vous vous souvenez ? Le piment, l'éboulis…).

-Ah, nos retardataires arrivent ! lança soudainement la brune. Angel a quitté son fauteuil préféré pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et comme elle adore Ray, il y a fort à parier qu'ils arrivent… Lin ?

-Exact, c'est eux. Je vais leur ouvrir ! »

L'héritière des Chang revint accompagnée des retardataires et les Bladebreakers2 enfin au complet purent prendre leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois qu'ils se furent bien restaurés et eurent débarrassé la table, Lin les mena au sous-sol, dans la salle d'entraînement de son équipe. Deux bancs, distants d'environ deux mètres, avaient été placés face à face à côté du beystadium pour que les beybladeurs puissent s'asseoir. Les garçons s'installèrent sur l'un d'eux, exception faite de Kai qui préféra s'adosser au mur, tandis que la neko-jin restait debout devant l'autre où s'étaient assises ses amies. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de débuter.

« -Bien, étant donné que Cats' Eyes et Bladebreakers ne forment plus qu'une seule et même équipe dans le cadre du tournoi mondial, nous pensons que vous devriez en savoir autant que nous sur certains secrets du Beyblade. Il est important que tout le monde puisse jouer dans la même cour.

-Je suis curieux de savoir de quels secrets tu parles mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis « jouer dans la même cour », avoua le petit brun en allumant son ordinateur pour pouvoir tout enregistrer.

-C'est vrai que nos équipes sont à peu près du même niveau, soutint Max.

-Je ne remets pas en cause votre niveau mais nos dimensions de jeu sont différentes. Laissez-moi m'expliquer, vous comprendrez mieux. Hier, Meiko a laissé échapper le terme RA qui signifie Résonance des Âmes. Comme vous le savez déjà, spectres et beybladeurs sont liés et plus ce lien est fort, plus la puissance libérée est importante. La RA désigne un stade supérieur de symbiose entre un joueur et son spectre, un niveau qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a atteint et que vous n'avez probablement jamais imaginé.

-Concrètement, en quoi cela consiste-t-il ? l'interrogea Ray. Nous avons tous déjà un lien très fort avec nos spectres. Ce sont nos partenaires, nos amis et nous savons que nous devons avoir foi en eux pour donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes.

-Je le sais bien mais vous allez voir que la RA n'est pas comparable. Nous allons vous expliquez ses différentes caractéristiques et vous risquez d'être surpris... Mais tout ce que nous allons vous dire est vrai, parole de Cats ! Nos démonstrations vous le prouveront de toute façon.

Ils acquiescèrent et l'encouragèrent à continuer du regard.

-En match, le contrôle que vous aurez sur votre force sera beaucoup plus grand. Vous maîtriserez bien mieux la quantité d'énergie que vous mettrez dans vos attaques ce qui augmentera votre endurance. Votre puissance sera aussi plus importante. En effet, habituellement une partie de votre énergie se perd avant d'atteindre votre spectre, ce qui ne sera plus le cas dès que vous aurez atteint la RA au moins une fois. Deuxièmement, vous pourrez utiliser des attaques que votre spectre n'est pas censé connaître. C'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai utilisé la Rafale contre Max. Mais attention, vous ne pourrez pas reproduire n'importe quelles attaques. Cette capacité fabuleuse est soumise à des règles strictes que Rika va vous énoncer.

Les deux Chinoises échangèrent leur place.

-Comme vous le savez, lorsque deux spectres sont du même élément, ils peuvent reproduire leurs attaques respectives. Par exemple, Catsu n'aurait aucun mal à créer un Mur Aquatique alors que Draciel pourrait maîtriser le Water Snake. Dans le cas où les attaques sont plus des mouvements sans rapport avec les éléments, comme la Griffe du Tigre ou les Crocs de la Panthère, c'est encore plus simple. N'importe qui peut les imiter à condition d'avoir une toupie adaptée et un niveau suffisant. Dans le cadre de la RA, un spectre peut maîtriser des attaques de n'importe quel élément pourvu que sa toupie soit adaptée et qu'il se soit durement entraîné. Pour cela, il faut toutefois obligatoirement avoir obtenu l'accord du créateur de l'attaque et un petit rituel doit être effectué. Je ne vais pas vous le décrire puisque que vous allez certainement le réaliser plusieurs fois. Nous sommes toutes les cinq d'accord pour vous laisser utiliser nos attaques et nous espérons que vous en ferez de même. Mais gardons ça pour plus tard, nous verrons en temps voulu.

-Cinq ? répéta Kenny. Alice aussi ?

-Je n'ai certes pas de toupie mais Chiza reste un spectre avec des attaques et c'est pareil pour Dizzi. Notre cas est particulier mais je te montrerais ce que tu as besoin de savoir plus tard, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu peux continuer Rika.

-Bien, il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez retenir. Pour commencer, vous obtiendrez la maîtrise des attaques que le spectre connaît au moment rituel. Autrement dit, s'il en crée une autre après, vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser tant que le rituel n'aura pas été répété. Ensuite, gardez à l'esprit que vous maîtrisez les attaques et non les éléments. Si votre élément est le feu, vous ne pourrez pas créer de techniques de glace même si vous avez effectué le rituel avec moi. Enfin, même si connaître des techniques de différents éléments est très pratique, il y a quand même un prix à payer pour les utiliser. Elles nécessitent une quantité d'énergie deux à trois fois supérieure à celle qu'il vous faut pour une attaque de même puissance mais de votre élément. Il faut donc en user avec précaution et précision car il suffit d'un faux-pas pour que votre énergie soit gaspillée. Des questions ?

-Quelles sont les autres caractéristiques de la RA ? Lin pensait que nous risquions d'être grandement surpris mais jusqu'ici il n'y a, selon moi, rien d'impossible à concevoir. Le fait que Chunraï ait utilisé l'attaque Rafale devant nos yeux suffit déjà à nous convaincre de la véracité de vos propos.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, Kai. En effet, cela n'est que la partie concevable de la RA. Passons maintenant à des aspects plus curieux. Meiko, c'est pour toi.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui risque de passer pour une folle ?

-Parce que ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, se moqua Alice.

La Française ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle fut coupée par sa capitaine qui voulait éviter qu'ils ne dévient du sujet initial.

-Allons, allons, vous règlerez ça plus tard ! Meiko, s'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord, soupira la brunette, mais ne m'interrompez pas ! Bien, la RA est aussi une fusion physique partielle. Croyez-le ou non, la première fois que nous l'avons réalisée, nous nous sommes retrouvées avec des griffes, des crocs et une queue ! C'est la première chose que vous devrez maîtriser. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas très dur, surtout que vous vous serez au courant de ce qui vous attend. Vous ressentirez une présence animale qui cherchera à vous dominer et il vous suffira d'y résister, de ne pas oublier qui vous êtes. Cependant, vous aurez quand même obligatoirement un élément physique qui rappellera votre spectre lorsque vous serez en RA. Ce n'est pas trop visible heureusement ! Pour nous, ce sont nos yeux qui changent. Nos pupilles deviennent comme celles des félins tandis que les iris de Lin prennent la même couleur que ceux de Ray. On vous croirait frère et sœur !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fermé les yeux lorsque j'ai utilisé la Rafale, pour ne pas que vous remarquiez ce changement de couleur surprenant.

-Quand vous aurez réalisé une fois la RA, reprit la brunette, vous aurez la possibilité de parler télépathiquement avec votre spectre et ça marche tout le temps, quelque soit la distance vous séparant. Ce lien peut également s'étendre aux personnes ou spectres de votre choix. Ainsi, vous ou votre spectre pourrez discuter par la pensée avec une personne ne possédant pas de spectre dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, quinze si elle en possède un et cinquante si elle a déjà atteint la RA. Maintenant vous pouvez parler mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas folle !

-Waouh… murmura Tyson, trop abasourdi pour faire une phrase cohérente.

-Ça a l'air complètement fou.

-Pourtant, c'est vrai Kenny. N'est-ce pas Dizzi ? demanda Lin en souriant malicieusement.

-… Oui.

-Tu étais au courant Dizzi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

-Je pensais que tu n'étais pas encore prêt.

-Tu es très prévenante Dizzi ! Moi j'ai rencontré Alice quand elle avait sept ans et je lui ai tout dit.

-Chacun est libre de ses actes, Chiza.

-Bien, je pense que vous concevrez plus facilement ce que nous venons de voir dire avec des démonstrations. On y va les filles ? demanda la déesse des flammes.

Les Cats' Eyes fermèrent les yeux et les rouvrirent lentement. Les Bladebreakers, ébahis, durent admettre qu'elles ne leur avaient pas raconté des mensonges. Elles avaient les pupilles fines comme celles des félins et les iris de Lin avaient troqué leur couleur saphir contre celle de l'or.

-L'effet est… saisissant… murmura Max. C'est pour ça que votre équipe s'appelle « Cats' Eyes » ?

-Bonne réponse ! approuva la princesse des flots. Alors si vous n'avez pas de questions, Bess va prendre le relai. Pour la télépathie on verra tout à l'heure, le temps que vous assimiliez tout ça.

-Il y a autre chose ? s'étonna Ray.

-Oui, répondit la blonde. Avec une bonne maîtrise de la RA, vous serez capables de ressentir la présence des autres spectres. Ceux dont les maîtres ont déjà atteint la Résonance sont plus faciles à percevoir que les autres. De plus, comme chaque spectre a une aura bien particulière, vous pourrez localiser vos connaissances assez facilement. Votre « champ de vision » dépendra de la puissance de votre spectre, de votre maîtrise de la RA et de votre capacité naturelle à sentir la présence des gens. Vous pouvez aussi cacher votre propre aura pour ne pas risquer de vous faire repérer, il suffit de le demander à votre spectre. Nous vous conseillons de faire comme nous, c'est-à-dire la dissimuler en permanence.

-C'est plus prudent mais pas obligatoire, compléta la technicienne.

-Ensuite, il existe encore deux dons qui vous sont offerts. Le premier est la maîtrise de votre élément dans la vie réelle. Nous vous recommandons de lancer un « Erase » à chaque fois que vous en servez. C'est une capacité connue de tous les spectres qui efface les souvenirs des éventuels témoins non initiés de la RA. Voici quelques exemples de ce que vous pouvez faire de vos éléments, déclara-t-elle en désignant ses coéquipières.

Lin fit apparaître une flamme dans la paume de sa main, des flocons de neige tourbillonnèrent autour de Rika et Meiko s'amusa à faire danser un jet d'eau devant les garçons qui peinaient à en croire leurs yeux.

-Le second est différent pour chacun, reprit la maîtresse des vents. Pour vous donner une idée, Lin a de temps en temps des visions en plus de ses intuitions de neko-jin et peut voir des fragments du futur dans les flammes. Rika est capable de figer les gens et les objets, Meiko crée des illusions, Alice envoûte les gens avec ses parfums floraux et je peux me rendre ou rendre les autres invisibles. Votre spectre vous aidera à découvrir et apprendre à manipuler votre don, ne vous en faites pas… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-J'ai du mal à admettre ce que tu viens de nous dire mais je ne crois pas que vous mentiez… La RA est vraiment différente de tout ce que j'ai pu voir ou imaginer jusqu'à présent… commenta Ray.

-Tu peux le dire ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi fou mais, en même temps, j'ai hâte d'expérimenter ça moi-même !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Tyson ! approuva Max. Le Beyblade nous réservait encore bien des surprises !

-Mes recherches sont loin d'être terminées ! Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, Dizzi !

-D'accord. Je sens qu'on va passer plusieurs nuits blanches…

-Alice et moi on partagera nos connaissances avec vous, on est dans la même équipe maintenant !

-Et toi, Kai, qu'en penses-tu ? interrogea Ray.

-… Ça me semble fou mais en même temps, les spectres sont déjà des créatures étonnantes. En plus, je ne refuse jamais de m'améliorer. Quant aux autres capacités, elles peuvent être utiles…

-En parlant de s'améliorer, intervint l'héritière des Chang, je pense que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Ray et toi serez probablement ceux qui progresseront le plus et peut-être plus rapidement que les autres.

-Pourquoi eux et pas nous ? la questionna le Japonais, un peu vexé.

-La RA permet de mettre en pratique tout ce que tu as vu dans ta vie de beybladeur et elle rend l'aspect stratégique plus important. Ray a parcouru le monde et a affronté de nombreux beybladeurs, tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Quant à Kai, je sais qu'il était le capitaine des Blades Sharks ce qui a dû l'amener à combattre divers beybladeurs de rues. Sachant qu'il était également champion du Japon pendant plusieurs années, il doit avoir beaucoup d'expérience. De plus, ce sont tous les deux d'excellents stratèges. Cependant, ce ne sont que des suppositions, nous verrons si les résultats les confirment. Et puis, Max et toi avez quand même de l'expérience, vous ne serez pas laissés pour compte, le tranquillisa-t-elle. Bien, Alice tu peux terminer ?

-Bien sûr. Comme vous devez vous en douter, la RA est un secret qui ne doit pas sortir du monde du Beyblade. Vous serez donc obligés de prêter serment auprès de votre spectre lors de votre première RA. Si vous en parlez à quelqu'un, autre que des initiés ou futurs initiés bien sûr, vous périrez sous l'action de votre ou vos élément(s) et cette personne oubliera ce que vous aurez raconté. Ensuite, si vous affrontez un beybladeur qui ne connaît pas la RA, vous ne devez pas l'utiliser sauf si ça n'a pas d'incidence sur le résultat du match. Concrètement, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le fassiez pas.

-Lin l'a pourtant utilisé lors de son match contre Max, intervint Kai.

-J'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter pas mes émotions. Désolée Max.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. L'issue du match n'aurait pas été différente que tu utilises cette attaque ou pas. En plus, on était des futurs initiés, non ?

-Oui, merci. Bon, en tout cas Alice a raison. Ce n'est pas prudent d'utiliser la RA quand votre adversaire n'est pas un initié, il faut mieux ne pas le faire.

-Oui, faites ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais en quelque sorte, ironisa Tyson.

-Exactement. Au fait Bess, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas devenue black, non ? Je pense que cet après-midi sera le moment parfait !

Rika, voyant tout de suite où voulait en venir sa meilleure amie, sourit discrètement. On ne pouvait pas impunément se moquer de Lin ! Les autres filles mirent une seconde à comprendre et éclatèrent ensuite de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Japonais à la casquette qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles réagissaient ainsi.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, tu vas souffrir ! Notre capitaine n'est pas quelqu'un à embêter ! Même moi qui adore taquiner les autres, j'évite de m'en prendre à elle !

-Souffrir ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Ray.

-Après le déjeuner, on commence votre entraînement et pour plus de facilité, on fera des duos Cats/Bladebreakers selon l'élément de votre spectre. Cela donne donc : Max et Meiko, Kenny et Alice, Ray et Rika, Tyson et Bess, Kai et moi. Tu vois où je veux en venir Tyson ?

-… Nooooon ! cria-t-il en se levant pour aller se mettre à genoux devant la blonde, les mains jointes en signe de supplication. Eh Bess, tu ne vas pas l'écouter hein ? Tu es trop gentille pour me faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Anglaise riait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui répondre et il se tourna alors vers la neko-jin pour implorer son pardon.

-Je m'excuse Lin, je plaisantais. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas m'entraîner avec Black Bess !

-C'est bon, je te pardonne ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Arrête de faire le pitre Tyson ! le réprimanda Alice en lui frappant la tête avec le petit paquet de feuille qu'elle tenait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle. Et ne m'interromps plus !

-Désolé Alice… s'excusa-t-il piteusement en regagnant sa place sous les rires des autres.

-Bien, je reprends. Voici des fiches que vous devrez remplir au fur et à mesure de votre apprentissage de la RA. Etant donné que je ne peux pas être partout pour récupérer des infos sur vos spectres et vous, je compte sur vous pour noter ce qui vous est demandé, expliqua-t-elle en donnant à chacun trois feuilles soigneusement agrafées. Des questions ?

-A quoi sert la ligne « surnom » ?

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous en parler ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Max. Les spectres sont très respectueux envers leur maître et leur offre un surnom pour prouver leur loyauté. Pour vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attend, Lin est Etoile de la Nuit, Rika Cristal de l'Aurore, Meiko Larme du Zénith, Bess Plume du Couchant et moi Parfum du Crépuscule.

-C'est… original… lâcha Max.

-Adressez-vous à eux si vous avez des critiques à faire. En tout cas, vous pouvez leur demander de vous appeler par votre prénom mais ils risquent de vous nommer régulièrement « maître » quand même. Autre chose ?

-Qui vous a parlé de la RA ?

-Excellente question ! C'est une longue histoire par contre, vous voulez quand même l'entendre ?

Les Bladebreakers acquiescèrent et l'Anglaise se tourna vers sa capitaine.

-Lin ?

-Je m'en charge. Pour te répondre, Kai, il va falloir remonter à l'époque où nous avions entre sept et huit ans. Toutefois, avant que nous ressortions nos souvenirs, j'ai une question pour vous : d'où viennent les spectres ?

(Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai bien bossé dessus. Le prochain n'arrivera pas avant mi-juillet voire plutôt fin juillet, bac oblige ! N'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis, ça me motive énormément !

Une annonce avant de vous quitter, j'ai prévu une troisième fic sur Beyblade ! Ce sera un recueil de one-shots (ou two-shots ou même plus, je ne sais pas encore) sur UND et BS. Si cela vous dit, j'aimerais avoir deux ou trois (ou plus !) écrits de vous, mes chères lectrices (lecteurs peut-être un jour ?), sur Beyblade, si possible sur UND et BS ou alors juste avec mes persos dans des situations que vous auriez aimé voir par exemple… Si vous avez de l'inspiration, je serais ravie de lire et publier si vous le voulez vos écrits, n'hésitez pas donc !

Bye !)


End file.
